Memories of the Sky
by Sarigirl008
Summary: Rowan, a sixteen year old girl with no memories, can't trust humans and lived her life as a ninja. Once she meets four mutated turtles and three girls, her life changes forever as the quest for lost memories begins. LeoXOC, MikeyXOC, DonXOC, RaphXOC


***sigh* alright, so i did not like the old version of my TMNT story, ar at least the old write up of the first chapter. and i got a pretty jerkish comment about how i did this chapter and the title (will not give any names, but you know who you are if you're that person) but it was also a bit helpful. So I decided with the help of a amazing friend i have who is really good at helping me with my stories, i re wrote the first chapter and re named this story. So Instead of the title being "omoide of the Heart" the new title is "Memories of the Sky." So please enjoy this re make of the first chapter.**

* * *

New York City was probably one of the noisiest places you can ever stumble upon. It seemed that the city never sleeps. Lights glow and flash everywhere, casinos and businesses were buzzing with profit, and people were everywhere partying, hanging out, or doing their jobs. New York was one of the few major cities in the world that attracts so many people who wanted to start a new life, especially young adults and teenagers. But when there were a lot of businesses, people, and activity going around in a huge area, there was a drawback. Crime was very popular in the city, even with all the police and high-tech security around. Thugs and gangsters were mainly the cause of everything, and were sometimes easy and sometimes hard to track down, since they had their ways of getting what they want when they want. Though some criminals were not too keen on brainpower.

A young woman, in her early 20's, was walking in the streets, probably to go home. Blond hair, brown eyes, and nicely dressed. A pink blouse, jean skirt, and pink flats were her attire; her purse securely around her shoulder. She walked in the dark part of the city, minding her own business. She stopped for a minute to check the time on her cell phone, pink and glittery with lots of stickers such as flowers and butterflies.

She sighed as she placed her cell phone back in her purse and continued to walk on. Everything felt fine to her until she heard footsteps. She froze for a minute. After listening for a few minutes, she heard nothing. She shrugged off the feeling as a coincidence and continued to walk the streets. The footsteps were loud once more. The girl stopped again, and looked around nervously. Then, out of nowhere, the girl screamed as two figures jumped in front of her. She backed up a bit and started to run away from them. Her heart raced as she ran as fast as she could to get away from the two strange men. She was stopped in her tracks when another man, huge in size, jumped in her path. She backed a bit, the two men from before cornered her in the back, giving her nowhere else to run.

"Well, well, well, what's a pretty thing like you doing out here all alone?" One of the largest smirked at her. She cowered a bit, face full of fear

"Be careful, you're scaring the thing before we can have fun with her." Another said, the chain twirled in his hands. The chain was cracked a bit.

"W-what do you want with me?" She asked, fear filling her voice and eyes.

"Just hand us anything valuable you got in your purse, sweet thing. "The largest stated cracking his knuckles.

A thug came up with his club held mid height. "And we promise not to hurt you...too much anyway." He laughed viciously.

The girl was scared to death. She knew she would be killed no matter what. She looked around, trying to find a way to get out of there. The men were completely surrounding her, and each one was bigger than her in terms of muscle. Unable to think of anything else, she tried to dart past the thugs, but they stopped her, tackling and pinning her to the ground. She screamed and squirmed, trying to get up.

"Let go of me! Let go!" She screamed. The men searched her entire body.

One thug tried to snag her purse. "I'll get her money!"

"I'll get her jewelry!" Another shouted back.

They tried to take all her personal stuff from her with the girl screaming in the background, trying to keep herself from getting robbed. She let out a few tears, kicking and failing to escape the large men.

Just then, one of the men screamed. The other two men turned to see his head gushing with blood. Near his feet was a huge rock stained with his blood. "Dude, where the heck did that rock come from?" One of the thugs asked, releasing the girl's purse.

"Beats me." The largest thug tried to use his hand to keep the other thug's blood from pouring out too fast out of his head. The girl grabbed her purse and scooted back from the thugs. She could run, but she was too scared.

The thugs looked up to see a figure jumping from the buildings. They screamed as the figure landed on the ground hard on her feet like a cat. Due to the darkness, no one could see what it looked like. Its bright blue eyes gleamed in the darkness.

What the hell is that!" One of the men shouted

The shadow said nothing. It charged at one of the men and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking his air out and slamming him into a wall.

This caused the other two thugs to fill with rage. "I'm gonna tear you apart, you bastard!" The largest shouted as he charged at the shadow. She dodged the attack as he fell on the ground hard. It turned around to see another thug charging at her. She pulled her arm back and punched the guy in the stomach, knocking him out. He fell on the ground with a hard thud. The girl, too scared to move, watched her savior beat the thugs around like a punching bag.

One of the thugs was a bit scared. He turned to his buddies. "We should get out of here."

The other thugs glared at him. "Are you nuts! After a lucky shot? No way, we're gonna take this creature down!" He charged at it again. It pulled out what looked like to be a sword and ran towards the charging thug. It sliced his side with her sword, but not before he put his foot in its way and caused it to fall down on the ground. He smirked as he held onto his wound, which bled.

"Ahh!" The shadow finally shouted as it fell on its back. The thug jumped on it with a pocket knife in his hand that he pulled out from his pocket. It barley rolled herself out of the way, as the knife sliced through its arm. The shadow got up and held its arm. Dark liquid was seen oozing out of it, which was possibly blood. It gushed through the cut like a faucet. It tried to get up, but looked to see a huge fist coming at it, punching it in the nose. The shadow fell to the ground, blood coming out of its nose. The thugs looked at it, smirking.

" Not so tough now, huh? " One of them asked as he and the two remaining thugs came closer to her. The blond girl was on her knees, shaking like a leaf.

The shadow shook its head. "You all fight like cowards, picking on defenseless people like that girl over there. You make a poor excuse of a fighter."

That triggered the thug's motivation. The huge one charged at it. "No one calls me a coward! NO ONE!" The shadow put its foot out, which one of the thugs fell down from. The shadow stepped on his head and rubbed it in the ground. It quickly turned to the two thugs charging at it from opposite ends. The shadow waited for them to get close to it. It ducked down and rolled out of the way just in time for the thugs to hit each other with their weapons, causing them to fall down and be knocked out. The girl panted as she looked at the thugs lying there, bleeding and knocked out. The shadow placed its weapon away and looked at the blond girl picking up her things. The blonde looked at the shadow, scared out of her wits. The shadow stared at her with its ocean blue eyes.

She shook in fear. "L-Listen. I don't k-know if you saved me to be some kind of hero, or w-wanting to have me all to yourself, b-b just go away!"

The shadow stayed silent as it took a step closer. The blonde hair girl shook, more as she stepped back. "No. Don't come any closer! L-leave me alone, you...y-y-you FREAK!"

The shadow's eyes looked at her with sorrow and anger, the words the blond hair said sank in like rocks in an ocean. The shadow turned its head to the sound of police sirens as police cars began to park near the area and shine flashlights all over the place. The news crew also came in to report on the fight. The shadow quickly vanished into the darkness as police men came by the tens. The thugs were handcuffed and thrown into the police cars. The reporter of the news began to talk about the situation. One policeman came to the blond girl and helped her up.

"You ok, miss?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

He motioned her to his car. "We'll give ya a ride home" He grabbed her hand gently. The girl looked to where her savior disappeared too. She sighed.

The reporter came to the girl before she got into the police car. "Miss, could we ask you a few questions due to the fact you were the victim?" The blonde nodded. "So, how about we start with how you got ambushed?"

"Well, after a party, these thugs ambushed me when I was on my way home. Before I got mugged I was saved by some...thing." The blonde started to explain.

* * *

A young girl jumped from building to building, the moonlight reflecting on her figure. She had short brown hair, blue ocean eyes, and was short in height. She wore a black shirt vest with a green top. She had dark green shorts with black sneakers on. Her hands had fingerless gloves on them. The outside of her eyes were covered with a ninja like green bandanna. On her back was a sword that had a blue crystal attached to it. Even though she showed some clumsiness in battle, she still had agility. She stopped for a minute, grunting.

"Damnit! Why did I bother helping that girl! All I did was nearly blow my cover!" She shouted out loud. "I just hope she doesn't tell anyone about tonight!" The girl looked at the next building in front of her. She was face to face with a really worn out apartment building. It was full of holes, grime, and slight burn spots, possible from a small fire. It looked like it was going crumble up any minute. The girl climbed down with an apartment latter down the building she was on and went to the torn up building. She entered it, which had a door with a big enough hole to get through. The girl walked through the burned walls which now stared to have mold growing on them. It smelled burned a lot, but the girl seemed to care less. The windows had cracks and holes different sizes. The wood was rotten a falling apart, due to the age of the building, which was probably standing for a long time now. There was nothing in the rooms; the walls were bare, all rooms were as empty as the abyss. The only piece of furniture there was a worn-out mattress with a blanket with dirt, holes, and leaves stuck to it. The mattress was in no good shape, the holes, springs, and cotton poking out from each hole. The girl sat on the bed, slightly sinking into it.

"Twenty five fights in my life, and I almost screwed this one up big time. Rowan, you are the most careless ninja ever!" The girl thought out loud. She looked at her wound, the blood had dried on her arm. She could tell that the cut was slight sealing in. Rowan stood up, walked to the room, which was originally a kitchen, and went over to the burned sink. Inside was a bucket of water that was slightly dirty from all the debris flying in the air. Rowan took off one of her fingerless gloves, and her vest t-shirt, revealing a tank top with really thick straps underneath, and scooped up some of the water in her hand. She rubbed the water on her wound, stinging her a little. The blood that dried on here washed away. She also washed her nose. Grabbing an old rag, Rowan dried the wound and her nose. She soon dried her hand off, hung the rag up, and made her way to the bed. She hung up her vest t-shirt up on an old hook, and sat down on the bed once again. Sighing, she picked up an old battered book on the side of the bed, placed it on her lap, and began to look through it.

"I don't get it. I've fought several battles, and this is the one time I nearly screwed up." The book she was reading turned out to be on Nijitsu. It seemed to be missing a few pages and battered. "I've trained myself for two years now to get better at fighting, but I fell as if they're worthless!" Rowan growled, "and I saved that girl's ass from being killed by thugs, and what thank you do I get? She rejects my help and calls me a freak! This is why I hate humans! They're so ungrateful!" Rowan put her head in her hand. "I can't remember who I am, and I can't get someone to be grateful to use my 'abilities' to save them!" She moaned.

Rowan thought about the girl she tried to save, and how she kept shouting at her. Rowan wore a concerned look on her face. "I really hope that girl does not open her mouth about this battle... " She closed her book, placing it in the same place it was before. She climbed into the blanket of her really obsolete bed, took off her green bandanna, placed it on the side of her bed, and lied down. She shut her eyes and fell asleep, unaware that there's a dangerous force out there that would soon change the course of her life forever.

* * *

**Ok, so some changes were that Rowan is more bad ass in this re make of the chapter than the last. And she fights more like a ninja would; in darkness. However, she reveals to us that she hates humans and does not trust them one bit. Why? Well, later on in the story, we'll figure it out. **

**and yes, if you're wondering why her cut closed in so quickly, Rowan has a couple of special abilities. In the next two chapter to come, you'll understand what they are.**

**so i hope this chapter proves to be more fitting, and i hope you guys keep reading this story.**


End file.
